


Alcor

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Beta/Beta, If you can't produce your own slick store bought is fine!, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “So strong” Hyungwon says, “just like the alpha prince of my dreams”.





	Alcor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5- ABO

“Oh dear, knot me!” Hyungwon declares, dramatically falling on the bed with a giggling Jooheon on tow.

“Right on it!” Jooheon says, pecking his boyfriend’s lips, then his puffy cheeks and his round nose, “My gigantic dick is craving your slicked hole, oh my love!” He adds and they both roll on the bed, laughing loudly and kissing sloppily.

They started making out mid-movie in their living room, the boring rom-com turning into background noise as Hyungwon began kissing up Jooheon’s throat while sneaking a hand under his shirt to rub on his soft tummy and sensitive nipples.

It didn’t take long for the session to escalate to tents in their pants and heaving chests and Jooheon decided enough was enough and the couch was too uncomfortable, picking Hyungwon up bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom.

“So strong” Hyungwon humored him on the way, “just like the alpha prince of my dreams” he mocked further, Jooheon grinning from side to side. They’ve known each other for a good decade and Hyungwon, as far as Jooheon knows, has never done as much as pay attention to an alpha in any kind of sexual way. He did have a sweet tooth for cute omegas occasionally, but ultimately his favorite scent was of faint mint, Jooheon’s one.

“So wet for you” Hyungwon smiles into a kiss, his hands caressing Jooheon’s broad back, “leaking so much!” Exactly one droplet of precum staining his underwear.

“Don’t say things like that” Jooheon bites his lip, “I might go into rut and keep fucking you for the next three days”

“Gosh” Hyungwon exhales, taking Jooheon’s shirt off and lazily mouthing on his chest, “how the fuck do they fuck so much, don’t they get bored?”

“Dunno man, Ki and Seok always tell me it’s too good” Jooheon helps Hyungwon out of his pants, brushing his erection above his underwear. “They even told me we should at least try a knotting dildo to see how it feels.”

“Nah”, Hyungwon cups his face, “your dick is more than enough, I don’t need any fake or real knot.” He kisses Jooheon pulling him down to grind against each other.

“So honored” Jooheon beams, taking his underwear off, as in to showcase his wondrous dick. “You make my heart go in heat.”

“Awwww” Hyungwon coos, getting progressively more naked until all pieces of clothing are somewhere on the floor too, “let’s lube up this pretty non-knotting dick of yours, right?”

Jooheon crawls to the edge of the bed to retrieve their nice little bottle of lube, because, after all, if you can’t make your own slick, store bought is fine. He coats his fingers first, positioning himself between Hyungwon’s legs and lying down on his stomach.

“Where’s all my promised slick?” He asks, right before he wraps his lips around Hyungwon while pushing the first finger inside him and Hyungwon’s laughter turns into a high-pitched surprised moan.

Hyungwon doesn’t have any witty remarks anymore, head thrown back on the pillows, his brown locks messily framing his face, eyes closed as he enjoys the wonder that is Jooheon’s mouth on and fingers inside him.

A second digit slides in eventually, Jooheon curling his fingers leaving Hyungwon arching his back and asking for more, long arms searching for Jooheon’s shoulders to pull him closer.

“What I’m feeling right now must be pretty close to how omegas are in heat” Hyungwon says, Jooheon mouthing on his scent gland, rubbing his nose on it and inhaling the soft jasmine smell, “wanna get dicked down, honey” he whines, scratching Jooheon’s back until the younger gets moving.

Jooheon, sweet Jooheon gives him a brief kiss before he lifts Hyungwon’s leg on his shoulder and pours a generous amount of lube on himself, rubbing his cock for a while to warm it up for Hyungwon. Only the best for his non-slicking boyfriend.

There’s no rush to their love-making, Jooheon thrusts slow and thrusts deep, finding the familiar miraculous angle almost right away, making Hyungwon sing his name in a soft pleading voice. They can’t kiss without pulling a muscle in this position, but they touch each other, hands down Jooheon’s chest, finger’s gripping Hyungwon’s hipbone, a hand curling around Hyungwon’s cock that was jumping on his belly, flustered and now properly leaking.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Jooheon rubs Hyungwon’s ribcage, leaning above him, as close as he can while he picks up the pace, his own orgasm building up, “Do you like it?”

“Yeah” Hyungwon smiles in bliss, his legs shaking from being up for so long, but it only adds to his pleasure, “I’m getting so close, honey.”

“Wanna slow down a bit?” Jooheon asks, his hands coming to a halt and his hips slowing down, “it’ll feel so much better if we keep going for a bit longer, baby.”

Hyungwon nods, his legs pushing Jooheon back until they’re face to face, kissing again and Jooheon thrusts inside him rocking his whole body every time he bottoms out, brushing his prostate.

“You’re so good” Hyungwon breathes out, “better than any alpha and their stupid weird knots, you’re just right” he grabs a fistful of Jooheon’s hair, only to rub on his neck and find some leverage when they kiss harshly, Jooheon starting to throb and Hyungwon’s cock making a little pool around his bellybutton.

“You smell so good” Jooheon moans, grazing his teeth above Hyungwon’s gland, above his pulse point and biting down, not enough to hurt, but enough to send Hyungwon beyond the point of no return.

Jooheon notices just in time to jerk him off through it, right before he thrusts one last time and then spills on Hyungwon’s stomach too, making a small mess before he collapses on the bed.

“You bring towels” Hyungwon mutters, but his arms tell a different story, wrapping around Jooheon’s frame.

“Why, don’t we go to the second round right after?” Jooheon says weakly, a bright smile on his face.

“Sorry” Hyungwon slaps his ass, “my weak beta hole can’t do, try again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alcor: A part of the Big Dipper asterism in the constellation of Ursa Major. It is outshined by the nearby star Mizar and that's where it gets its name which means "the faint one".


End file.
